The hidden truth
by AlBlack1990
Summary: Naruto and Kushina spend a lot of time together. What are they hiding?


Recently, Kazuya Namikadze began to notice that his brother, Naruto Namikadze, and their mother, Kushina Namikadze, behave strangely. Constantly late somewhere disappears, come exhausted. Kushina said that Naruto asked him to teach him kenjutsu, so they train late. And Kazuya believed her.

But everything changed after a few days. Kazuya was returning home after the mission, his father was still at work. It was evening, but there were many people on the street. Kazuya suddenly saw his brother dressed in his usual orange suit, and next to him was their mother. She wore an evening dress that fitted her figure, emphasizing her large breasts and firm ass. Naruto was hugging Kushin by the shoulders, but then his hand began to sink lower along the back, and sank to her ass, Naruto squeezed his mother's ass hard. Kazuya expected that she would hit him, but Kushina only turned to Naruto and smiled sweetly at him. Then they disappeared into the crowd and Kazuya lost sight of them.

But everything changed after a few days. Kazuya was returning home after the mission, his father was still at work. It was evening, but there were many people on the street. Kazuya suddenly saw his brother dressed in his usual orange suit, and next to him was their mother. She wore an evening dress that fitted her figure, emphasizing her large breasts and firm ass. Naruto was hugging Kushin by the shoulders, but then his hand began to sink lower along the back, and sank to her ass, Naruto squeezed his mother's ass hard. Kazuya expected that she would hit him, but Kushina only turned to Naruto and smiled sweetly at him. Then they disappeared into the crowd and Kazuya lost sight of them.

Arriving home, they behaved as usual, talking, joking, and laughing. Kazuya looked at them suspiciously. He decided to get to the truth.

The next day Kushina asked the sons if they would like to take a walk. Naruto agreed, and Kazuya refused, saying that he was tired after training. When the mother and his brother came out, he decided to follow them. Kazuya kept at a safe distance from them. He almost lost in the park of the First Hokage. But very quickly caught up with them. They were in the middle of the park, where there were no people. Kazuya hid in the bushes a few meters from them.

He spread out the bushes and froze in shock. Naruto was leaning against the tree, his knickers down. Kushina was kneeling in front of Naruto and eagerly sucked his 10 inch thick cock. Kazuya could not believe his eyes. Kushina continued to suck, massaging her large breasts with one hand.

"You've changed a lot of kaa-san," Naruto said with a grin, "do you want that so much?"

"Mmmm," the only thing a woman could say.

"You've become so perverted." Naruto was enjoying her skillful lips on his cock, "no one would have believed it."

"What the hell ..." The only thing Kazuya could think of in this situation. He could not believe that this was happening.

"That's enough," Naruto said, pushing Kushin, who fell to the ground, on her ass, "if you want me to fuck you, you'll have to earn it."

Then he took out the camera. Kushin was not at all surprised, as they often take photos of their "training".

Unfortunately for Kazuya, Kushina pulled up her sweatshirt, exposing her big tits with the hardened nipples, and spread her legs, her panties were already wet with excitement. She could not stand it any longer.

"I beg, Naruto-kun, fuck me with your big cock!" She almost shouted at her son.

Naruto just grinned, took a couple of pictures and cleaned the camera. He went to her mother raised her, she embraced him and clasped his waist with her feet. With one sharp movement, his cock filled her insatiable pussy. Naruto fucked Kushin roughly, like an animal, he was a better lover for her than his father.

"Mom accepted him so easily, she does not care that she changes her father with her own son" Kuzai looked at it all and thought he was so consumed by jealousy, he also wanted his mother, but it is unlikely to satisfy his 5 inch member.

"You're so hot, kaa-san," Naruto said.

"I'm happy, Naruto-kun," Kushina answered.

"Do you like my cock, Kushina-chan?" "Naruto asked, continuing to fuck her, squeezing her chic hips and watching the sweat flow over her sexy body.

"Yes, yes it is incredible ! "The woman screamed, saliva dripping from her mouth, she just could not stand it, she wanted more. Her son made her dependent on her penis, and she was not against it.

"At home, you can continue to scold me, as much as you want. But now you completely belong to my cock ! Naruto said, what they both knew.

"Mama," Kazuya thought, almost sobbing.

"You cannot live without it, cannot you, kaa-san?You're just a whore who wants my cock" Naruto was not going to stand on ceremony with her, he would make her his. The father gives too little time to the family, and all the time disappears at work. For Naruto Kushina has always been in the first place.

"Aaaaaaaaaaa, you're right. I cannot live without it, "she agreed with the son, she liked that he called her by name. " Without you, Naruto-kun, I cannot live. I cannot imagine life without you and your cock, Naruto !

She pressed closer to him, she needed him to be there.

"Kiss me, please, Naruto-kun," she belittled.

"Only not after you sucked my cock, dirty whore," her son answered, she realized that she made a mistake and began to apologize.

"Just think kaa-san, my brother is sitting at home now as a good boy and waiting for us to come home," Naruto said with a grin as his cock rested against her uterus, "he's such an idiot. Imagine his face if he knew you had become such a whore ...

" No. Stop, he's your brother ... "she tried to deny the Kushina.

" he sits at home, and does not even suspect that his own brother is fucking his mother in the forest, " Naruto did not calm.

"It's incredible, Kazuya. Naruto-kun makes me cum, "said Kushina introducing his second son, as a small orgasm covered her body, her back arched and the body began to shake, " Mummy cums, Kazuya ...

At that moment, Kazuya realized that his whole life had changed.

A few days later he again decided to follow them. Naruto was dressed as usual, and Kushin had a long cloak, and Kazuya did not know what was under it. The cloak tightly encircled her body. Kazuya could not take his eyes off his mom's ass.

"This is the place," Naruto said and took out the camera when they embroidered in a small wasteland lit by the moonlight.

"W-Well, " Kushina was a little shy. But she opened her cloak. Kazuya thought that nothing could surprise him, but he was mistaken. Under the raincoat on her was a transparent body suit, and the same stockings. She squatted and spread her legs, she could see the anal beads protruding from her ass.

" I'm so confused " the only thing she could say.

"I know what will make you truly excited," Naruto said with a grin, making depraved photographs, "these pictures will be printed in the next issue of the magazine about submissive women." This photo session will be called "Mother Masochist". We'll do it like last time.

And then Kazuyu broke a cold sweat, he remembered that he had seen such a magazine with his brother. He saw the pictures in the magazine. Her face was closed. But now he had doubts. In the first photo there was a woman with an unbuttoned cloak, under it she was only in a bra and panties and a collar, sweat dripped over her body. On the right chest was written "horny", and on the left - "mum". Next she stood in a dog pose, showing that she had a vibrator in her pussy. On the third, she sat on the lap of a guy with legs wide apart, showing a pussy filled with sperm, which flowed out of it.

The next page was text. "Beautiful mother is a whore. Sucks a member of his master, sitting at the dinner table at home. For her sake, she will do anything. She passed her training at home, while her son was not at home. "

Now Kazuya could say with certainty that this was his mother and brother. From his thoughts, he was distracted by other sounds. He looked at the couple in front of him again. Kushina stood on all fours. Behind her fucked hard Naruto. Her ass shook from every blow about his groin.

It's great, Kushina, "Naruto said, fucking her mom," your pussy is the best. " Thanks to me you found your place. And now you have become a lustful whore for my pleasure ...

Kushina was completely in the power of lust and did not understand anything. Since she started fucking with Naruto, everything has changed. Her husband retired to the background. She saw her second son becoming as similar to her father. Therefore, she almost did not resist when Naruto began to show to her not at all the sons feelings. She did not want to lose it and was ready for anything, only to let Naruto leave her.

"Tell my stupid brother that I'm more important than him, and that you've become a horny masochistic whore," Naruto ordered, he felt his cock pressing against her womb, Kushina's vagina tightening his cock, he knew they were both almost at the limit.

"I'll say that I'm your bitch ..." She could not speak further, as she was covered by a strong orgasm, her back arched, her eyes rolled upward, her tongue hanging from her mouth, and the pussy squeezed Naruto's cock to prevent his sperm from flowing.

Kazuya at this point masturbated his 5 inch, which shot very little semen. Now he knew that all he could do was look from the outs.


End file.
